


Choosing Sides

by assassins_n_templars



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Multi, Other, first ac fanfic, this is going to be all over the place
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2019-11-27 09:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18192782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assassins_n_templars/pseuds/assassins_n_templars
Summary: Carina Ward, ex-childhood friend of the Frye twins, current Blighter and Templar. After the twins arrive in London, Carina's already semi-complicated life becomes more complicated when she has to betray the people who saved her from death or the people who she once called family.Ezra Aras, a novice assassin finding out family secrets that could potential change her entire view on the world and her life.I do not own Assassin's Creed. But I do own Carina and any other character whose name you peeps don't know/recognize. They are my children. No touchie.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First AC fanfic. There will be more in future, maybe. Comments and constructive criticism are welcomed! I do have a tumblr under the same username and if you find this story on Wattpad, worry not it's also me. Toodles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: June 2019

**Croydon, England - 1868**

 

Rain poured down from the heavens with no sign of stopping anytime soon. The young girl sighed as she leaned against a support beam, watching the rain fall against the burgundy red carriage. She fixed her red jacket and listened to the ongoing conversation.

"I need two more weeks with the device," the scientist David Brewster insisted.

"Your questionable practices are beginning to draw unwanted attention. You've been given more than enough time to achieve results, Sir David."

"I was unaware that you expected me to perform like a cocker spaniel."

"Permit me to remind you of your obligation to the order," Lucy Thorne said, turning to face the scientist.

"Miss Thorne, you ride me like a racehorse!"

Carina grimaced. She wasn't liking the tone the scientist was using with her boss. She glanced over at the two templars, awaiting orders.

"Sir David, I will return tomorrow. If you have not unlocked the device's secrets, forget your dogs and horses, I will leave you to the wolves. Good day." Miss Thorne made her way around the scientist towards the carriage, signaling for Carina to follow. Carina pushed herself off the support beam, quickly walking to the carriage door and opened it. Carina quickly followed in after Miss Thorne.

She sighed as she sat down opposite of the Templar. "Well, that was... uneventful."

"He should have unlocked it by now."

Carina nodded in agreement. She would have argued, but she already was on the Templars' bad side, she didn't need to make it worse. She looked out the carriage window and activated her eagle vision. "No sign of assassins, Miss."

"Good. Once we get back to London, report back to Starrick immediately then return to your duties."

"Yes, Miss."

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: August 2019

**Whitechapel, London -**

 

Carina cursed under her breath as she stomped down the streets of Whitechapel. There was so much bullshit she could take, and it has finally reached its peak. "If Starrick expected me to get along with Kaylock, then he's wrong. Very wrong," she murmured to herself. She adjusted the black leather bracer on her right arm before shoving her hands into her jacket pockets.

After arriving back from Croydon, Carina immediately went to Starrick's office. She had been there a couple of times, mostly when she was a teen, but now it felt more dangerous.

She knew her father worked for an organization of sorts and that she was supposed to too. But her father tried to keep her in the shadows. It worked for some time.

Carina sighed as she approached the station. As always the station was filled with civilians and Blighters. Activating her eagle vision, she did a quick sweep of the station as she entered. Everything seemed fine until two golden figures appeared.

She made way towards them but quickly stopped when someone grabbed her arm. She unsheathed a dagger that was strapped onto her thigh and pressed the tip against the stranger's throat.

"Whoa, down girl, it's just me," Abigail, Carina's friend said. Carina sighed, putting the dagger back in its sheath she looked over her shoulder trying to find the golden glow. Upon realizing the targets happened to be nowhere in sight, she scowled.

She returned her attention to the Blighter in front of her. "Need something, Abi?"

Abigail raised her hands in front of her and took a step back. "Kaylock was getting impatient, and you're never late. Something happen on the way here?"

Carina scoffed as she shook her head. "No, it's just a lovely day today. Thought I'd enjoy it before I die."

Abigail laughed as she motioned for Carina to follow her. "Always the pessimist aren't ya?"

"Someone has to be in this relationship," Carina mumbled. Abigail rolled her eyes as she led the young Templar to the train.

"No one will die. Hopefully." Abigail said, hopping onto a train carriage. "Besides, we're just looking for Henry Green. Nothing too bad, now is it?"

Carina shrugged as she followed the girl. "I'll stay my blade from Kaylock's face for now."

She smiled upon hearing Abigail chuckle. The first time she met Abigail was about a year after the Templars took her in. They wanted to test her abilities, and she did not disappoint until the last fight. One of the Blighters got pissed at her for beating up his friends. Abigail was the one to break up the fight and patch the girl up. Since then, the two have stuck to each other.

Carina made her way to one of the couches on the coach and let herself fall on to it. She sighed, letting her head fall back on the armrest. Henry Green, the only assassin in London.  _ Could this be Ghost? The spy father talked about with Uncle Ethan? _

The Templar was so distracted that she didn't notice the figure above her. "Get off your ass, Ward."

Carina bolted off the couch, almost crashing into who she now realized to be, Kaylock. "Morning to you too, Sunshine."

"You know what you're here to do. So go do it." Kaylock said shoving a grappling gun at Carina. Carina glanced down at the grappling gun. Shoving the gun into her pocket, she made her way towards the coach exit.

Time to hunt for a ghost

* * *

**Somewhere in London-**

 

After weeks of searching, she found no sign of Henry Green, but she did fine dead Blighters, and Whitechapel almost liberated.

"Damn assassins!" Kaylock shouted. Carina leaned against the coach wall, ignoring his little tantrum, she understood why he was mad, but she was glad the assassins had liberated the children from the factories.

"Either you can stay made at the assassins and do nothing or stop being pissed and do something." Kaylock turned to face her. He scowled but said nothing, surprising the girl. "So?"

Kaylock calmed down and took a deep breath. "I challenged them to a gang fight."

Carina's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh? A gang fight? First one in years."

Kaylock hummed in agreement. But something wasn't adding up to Carina. "Why are you telling me this?"

"The fight is today, stay out of the way," Kaylock demanded. "Wouldn't want the boss to get mad, would we?"

Carina chuckled. "And here I was, thinking you weren't worried about me."

The gang leader scoffed. "Your stop is at Whitechapel, be off the train by then."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

**Whitechapel Train Station-**

 

A section outside of the station was blocked off from the public for the fight. A crowd had formed behind the fence- adults, children, anyone who had the time was there. It didn't help that it was pouring rain, but people were still there.

Carina sneaked onto the edge of the station's roof and crouched down. Putting her hand up to her eyes in an attempt to stop the rain from hitting her face, she leaned forward a bit and did a sweep of the area with her eagle vision.

There were about seventeen gang members in total- ten Blighters and seven opposing- not counting the leaders. The other gang might've had fewer men, but they managed to overpower the Blighters.

"Looks like Kaylock might lose." She whispered as she moved back from the edge.

As the fighting ceased, Kaylock and several of his men climbed up top the roof of the train. He moved towards the center and whistled to catch the assassin's attention. "Ah! There you are!"

"Son of a bitch." Carina quickly stood up as the train began to leave the station. She ran to the other side of the station but missed it. "Damn it!"

Deciding she had nothing left to lose, she followed the train until it stopped. By the time she arrived, a crowd had formed around the train. She approached the crowd, keeping her head down, occasionally glancing up towards the train.

"Kaylock is dead!" One of the assassins declared as Carina cringed. "Whitechapel is no longer in the hands of the Blighters!" They discarded Kaylock's Templar pin to the ground.

Carina took this time to study the assassins.  _ One boy and one girl, both equal in height... _

"You now have the choice to join our ranks! We welcome all who would stand up to Starrick and his cutthroats!" The female assassin shouted.

That caught Carina's attention. She watched as some of the Blighters accepted the proposal. She took a step back as the male assassin jumped down from the train. "Welcome to the Rooks!"

The Rooks and the people shouted in celebration as the rest of the Blighters left the area. Carina followed behind them, occasionally glancing over her shoulder

There was something... odd about those assassins. Something familiar. And Carina was going to find out what.

  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: August 2019

**Whitechapel-**

 

After the assassins took over Whitechapel, Carina returned to her duty of being Starrick's eyes and ears around the boroughs. If something happened and the Blighters were hiding it, she would find out about it. But for now, she was to keep an eye on the gangs. So far, everything was calm.

Carin hopped down the carriage she was on and made her way into the alley. If anyone had any information, it would be Clara O'Dea.

* * *

**On Bertha-**

 

The twin assassins were back to arguing with each other. And Henry was too busy setting up to stop them.

"We need to reclaim London from Starrick. Who are my targets," Jacob asked impatiently.

"It's not time for that yet," Evie exclaimed.

"I didn't come to London to hunt curios!"

"'First understand the dance, only then become the dancer.'"

"Oh? So you're taking over where Father left off?"

"Someone has to."

Before things could escalate, Henry jumped in. "Evie, finding the Precursor artifact will give us an insight into what the Templars intend. Jacob, I have information about Starrick's associates that should be of use to you." Henry held out his hand towards the wall he was previously nailing pictures and notes too. "Here."

Jacob turned around and began analyzing the pictures and notes. There were ten targets in total, five of them were unknown, two were crossed out, and the last three were Crawford Starrick, Lucy Thorne, and someone else. The last person caught his attention.

"Who's this?" He asked, scrutinizing the drawing further.

Henry walked up next to him and looked at the drawing. "Ah, that's an associate of Lucy Thorne and a spy for Starrick. I haven't been able to figure out a name, but there are rumors..."

"Rumors?" Evie asked.

Henry sighed. There was no easy way to explain this to them. "What... What do you know of Sebastian Ward and his daughter's whereabouts?"

"Sebastian Ward? He helped train us for a while," Evie answered. Jacob nodded. How long has it been since they last saw the Master Assassin and their friend, ten years? "Last we heard they left for America," Jacob added.

"Is that what Ethan told you?"

The twins nodded. "What are you getting at Greenie?"

"The Wards never left for America. Mister Ward was sent here, to London, by the council with his daughter."

The twins froze. They shared a look of confusion and hurt before gesturing at Henry to continue. "It would be better if you both took a seat."

Henry explained to them everything he had heard about Sebastian and Carina. The twins paid close attention to every little word he told them. They still couldn't comprehend why Ethan would've lied to them until they put the clues together. "What- Where are they now? And what do they have to do with Starrick's spy?"

"There was an ambush," Henry said, locking his hands in front of him. "When Ethan and I arrived at their location, Carina was missing, and Sebastian was dead."

* * *

Carina felt intimidated being in the presence of Clara, and Clara was not impressed with Carina.

"What do you want," Clara asked. Carina sighed as she wiped her hands on her coat. "What do you know of the new gang leaders?"

"Nothing."

Carina laughed softly. _Why did I think this was a good idea?_ "If you're thinking that I'm taking this information to Starrick then you're wrong."

"Then who is it for?"

"For me," Carina said softly. "I just need to confirm something." _Lie, but also the truth._

Clara shrugged as to say she was going to tell her nothing. The Templar sighed in defeat and turned to leave.

"Wait."

Carina stopped and looked over her shoulder. "A favor for a favor," the girl added. "You help me, and I'll help you."

Carina turned to face Clara. "What kind of favor?"

"Can you make the Blighter's stop using children in factories?"

Carina grimaced. "That's out of my bounds."

Upon noticing the disappointed look on Clara's face, she thought of another way to help. "I can't stop them- the Blighters -alone. But what I can do is make sure they get paid more and get appropriate medical treatment."

Clara thought about it for a bit before nodding in agreement. Carina sighed in relief.

"But how do I know I can trust you?"

The Templar hummed as they thought of something. After a minute she had something. "Two factories will be out of Blighter control by the end of the week. One in Lambeth and the other in Westminster."

"Fine, we'll talk then," Clara said as she turned her attention to a game. Carina let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and headed down the alley back to the main street. "Time to get back to work."

* * *

After Henry explained the rumors and death of Sebastian to the twins, he gave them some time before introducing them to their first official target.

"So the spy may be Carina..." Jacob whispered. Evie nodded. They didn't know what was more shocking their father lying to them about their friend's whereabouts or Carina working with the enemy.

"We can't be too sure," Evie said.

"Evie..."

She stood up from her seat and walked towards the board. "If she's an associate of Lucy Thorne then there's a chance I'll run into her."

Henry walked into the carriage and glanced at the twins before adding, "And she works spying jobs for Starrick. The gang leaders sometimes hire her to spy around the boroughs."

"In the meantime, we need to get Starrick out and learn the whereabouts of the precursor site." He held out a vial of what seemed to be medicine and showed it to the twins.

"This Soothing Syrup has become the only medicine available in Lambeth. It bears the Templar Grandmaster's name."

The twins put the previous news deep back in their minds and got back into the game.

* * *

**Lambeth-**

 

Carina walked out of the cotton warehouse as Rooks checked and helped the children. She glanced over her shoulder before scaling up the closest building. Once on top, she sat down at the edge and observed her work. The Rooks were doing a great job of helping the kids and making sure the Blighters knew that was now Rook territory.

Sighing, she unbuckled her bracer and unsheathed the blade. She grimaced as she wiped the blade off on her jacket.

She had to kill a couple of Blighters, but she didn't care much.

Taking one last look at the warehouse, she stood up and left the area.

Later that day, Carina joined Lucy in retrieving a shipment of sorts. Most likely a Piece of Eden or information on one. But instead of being down the on the street helping, Carina was watching from the rooftops. Leaning against a chimney, she used her eagle vision to do a quick scan of the area, tagging all the Templar guards. But out of the corner of her eye, she caught a faint glow. Turning off her eagle vision, she pushed herself off the chimney and went to investigate.

Spotting two figure nearby, she kept herself out of sight and climbed down the building. Running up to a Templar guard, she tapped them on the shoulder and asked where her boss went. If those two were assassin's Lucy had to know immediately.

The guard shrugged as the shoved past the girl. Carina flipped the guard off as she made her way to the nearest building. Not even a minute, later she heard someone shout. "There he is!"

Turning towards the cart, she cursed under her breath as the assassins took off. She took off towards them as Lucy shouted. "Come on!"

Carina jumped onto a carriage and took the reins from the driver, pushing him over to the passenger seat, "Let's go!"

She could hear the two assassin's bickering like children from where she. Surpassing a laugh, she snapped the reins one last time before handing them over to the Templar next to her, "Get as close as you can." Climbing up onto the carriage roof, she prepared to jump.

"If you really want to fight, come over here!" The male assassin shouted. Holding on tightly to the edge, she watched as the female assassin took down any approaching Templar and Blighter.

Once her carriage was close enough to the cart, she jumped. "Have room for one more?!"

"Dammit, Jacob go faster!"

Carina smirked as she dodged the assassin's attack. The assassin and the Templar landed some hits on each other before the horn of a nearing train distracted Carina. Using this to her advantage, the assassin grabbed ahold Carina's jacket and yanked her towards her. "Carina?"

She froze. "How'd you know my name?" Carina asked, pulling herself away.

She never got an answer as the cart hit a stone fence, causing her to lose balance and fall.

The last thing she saw was the assassin's panicked face as she hit the ground.

 

\---- complete desynchronization ----

 

"What's going on?!?"

"She's panicking, sir."

"Well then calm her down!"

"I- I can't. I need to pull her out!"

"If you-"

"If I don't, she dies and all of this would've been for nothing!"

The shouting was loud enough to awake the girl. A faint beeping could be heard from somewhere in the room and it was annoying her. "Someone turn that off," she slurred, squinting as the bright white light hit her eyes.

Someone sighed in relief as Ezra tried to sit up. "No- don't. Stay down for a bit."

Ezra reluctantly nodded but listened. "The minute she starts feeling better, she goes back into the animus," another voice said. Ezra rolled her eyes as she heard the person stomp out of the room.

Propping herself up onto her elbows she glanced around the room. "Where am I?" She asked the lady next to what seemed to be a computer.

"I'm not allowed to say," she replied. Ezra took in the lady's appearance. A white coat of sorts, light brown hair pulled up in a bun, light green eyes and... a Templar necklace.

Ezra groaned in realization. _Of all the trouble I could've gotten into, it had to Templars. If they don't kill me, my mentor will._

  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going somewhere with this... But I don't know now
> 
> Edited: August 2019  
> I still don't know where this is going

**April 18, 2019 - Somewhere in Spain**

 

Ezra didn't know what hurt more, her head or her arm. While attempting to sit up and run, she fell off the animus and landed on her right arm, which had an IV. Now she was sitting on the floor glaring at nothing in silence while cradling her arm and pouting.

"Are you done acting like a child?" Alicia, the kind doctor that pulled her out of the animus, asked. Ezra glanced at her before sliding down onto the floor. "I'll take that as a no."

Alicia picked up a notebook up from the animus and walked over to a desk and sat down. "If you need anything, like sleep or use the restroom, your room is over there," she pointed across the room at an open door. "And there are two guards outside the main door so don't try anything stupid."

Ezra said nothing as Alicia sighed and opened the journal. She brought her arm up to her face and studied it. The injury wasn't bad, but a bruise was starting to form. Sighing, she sat up and took in her surroundings.

The room they were in was spacious and empty, besides the animus, the desk, and several more machines. The walls were white and void of decorations. It looked like a hospital room, but brighter. Much brighter. 

Standing up, she dragged herself over to her new room. Once she got into the room, she tried to find an exit but found none. The room was like your average bedroom but colorless.

Sighing, she made her way to the adjacent bathroom, just like the bedroom, the bathroom was void of colors. But thank god for the huge mirror.

Standing in front of the mirror, Ezra took in her appearance. Her long auburn brown hair was out of the braid and was now all over the place, and her eyeliner was smudged all around her eyes. She also noticed the dark purple bags under her eyes.

Turning on the faucet, she grabbed a white washcloth and put it under the running water. Not caring if the washcloth was soaking, she brought it up to her face and began wiping off the eyeliner then her injured arm.

Once she finished, she went back to the main room, ready to bombard Alicia with questions.

"So, Ali, what exactly am I doing here?"

Alicia looked up from her journal. "We are attempting to locate a key."

"Oh?" Ezra ran up to the desk. "What does this key unlock? Treasure? Narnia? The secrets to the universe and why humans exist?"

Alicia laughed. "Nothing like that, no. We don't know yet. That's why we need it."

Ezra hummed in disappointment. She got excited for a minute. "Maybe if you tell me how this key looks like, I can find it faster."

Just as Alicia was about to answer someone else entered the room. "You'll know when you find it, Miss Aras."

Ezra's eyebrows knitted as she glanced at the stranger. The man was pretty tall and dare she say, good-looking, dark brown hair slicked back, he was wearing an all-black suit with a red waistcoat, and on his left ring finger, there was a Templar ring. She frowned as her grey eyes met his stormy eyes.

"And you are?" Ezra inquired.

"Alexander... Smith."

"Smith? Generic last name and you hesitated," Ezra said walking towards him. "Lemme guess, you didn't like your og last name."

Alicia chuckled as she stood from her seat, "Alex, I just finished analyzing the data we gathered."

"And?"

"We found nothing."

Alexander glared at Ezra as she avoided his gaze. "You look fine, get in the animus."

Ezra snorted. "Make me bitch boy. And don't threaten me I have no problem dying."

"Fine," Alexander said, fixing his tux jacket. "I'll just send a group to hunt your friends."

Alicia sighed as Ezra scoffed. "What friends?"

"Ezra, Alexand-"

"Elizabeth and Elijah Thompson- twin assassins, college dropouts, and former interns at Abstergo in America. Jean and Leo -"

"Right-o! Carina Ward, my dumb Blighter ancestor it is!" She shouted interrupting Alexander. She skipped over to the animus and popped on the headgear. "Hey what animus is this?"

"It's the, uh, Animus HR-8.5," Alicia answered as she ran to Ezra's side. "There's been some modifications to make sure you don't bring yourself out."

"Why are you telling her this, Alicia?"

"It's the patient's right to know what the frickle frackle is going on Lexi," Ezra answered laying down on the bed.

"Estas probando mi paciencia nina*."

"Eso me recuerda*, the next time you threaten Leo, I'm blowing this place up."

"Just Leo? What about your other friends?"

"Alex-"

"They're big kids. They can take care of themselves."

Alicia smiled as she glanced up at Alexander. He seemed pissed but was trying hard to hide it.

"Find the amulet then we'll talk," Alexander said nodding his head at Alicia. Alicia nodded back before turning her attention to Ezra.

"Right, if you start feeling nauseous tell me alright?"

"Whatever let's get this going."

Alicia turned on the animus and Ezra was back in London.

* * *

Three days knocked out, seven more spent in recovery. When Abigail found Carina knocked out in the middle of the street, she was worried, but when she found out she fell out of a moving cart for being distracted, she was mad. And no one and nothing could prepare Carina for Abigail's wrath.

"You're a bloody idiot! That's what you are!" The Blighter shouted as she paced around the small room. A pissed off Abigail was a scary Abi, and that's what concerned the injured girl.

Carina groaned as she propped herself up onto her elbows. "You've been telling me that since I woke up."

Abigail stopped her pacing. She clenched her fists and held herself back from punching the girl. "Yes, but now I can shout it!"

"Ugh," Carina let herself fall back onto the bed, clutching her pounding head. "Can you shout it a bit quieter?"

Abigail shook her head as she approached the bed. She picked up her jacket from a nearby chair and shrugged it on. Sighing, the Blighter sat at the foot of the bed. "What happened?"

Carina shrugged. She wanted to tell her the truth, but even she didn't even know what it was. She was confused by everything. She moved her head to the side to get a better glance at her friend. "The assassin knew who I was."

Abigail hummed. "And how do you know the assassin?"

"What makes you think I know them?" she chuckled. Abigail shrugged. She didn't, just a lucky guess. The Blighter stood up, patting her friend's leg before making her way to the door. "Going already? I thought you were going to yell at me some more?"

Abigail chuckled. "I would, but I'll leave that to Starrick."

Carina started shouting protests as Abigail closed the door behind her. Her friend might be an idiot, but she was her idiot.

* * *

**Starrick's Office-**

 

Carina was not ready for Starricks anger. The minute Carina entered his office she was met by yells. Some were of concern, but the rest were for being reckless and letting the assassins escape.

"I'm sorry, sir. It won't happen," Carina said bowing her head in embarrassment.

Starrick sighed, "It better not." He stood from his seat and approached his window, "I expect you to help Miss Thorne recover the lost documents. you may go now."

"Yes, sir." Carina nodded and promptly left his office.

After leaving Starrick's office, Carina immediately made her way to Babylon Alley to confirm what she saw the previous week. She was sure that was Evie but it's been ten years, and she did hit her head pretty hard. She needed confirmation.

Once she spotted Clara, she made her way over to the young business girl. Upon realizing that the kids were in the middle of a game, Carina stopped and decided to wait for them to finish. Busying herself with her bracer, she leaned against one of the alley walls and observed the kids.

They look so happy and carefree. Carina smiled as she heard them cheering. Her smile fell upon remembering her childhood, or part of it. Young, free, carefree and careless. Her only concerns back then were getting herself and Jacob out of trouble and making it back home in time for their studies. Now her problems were if she was going to live to see the next day or not.

But now looking at the kids in front of her, she realized she didn't have a normal childhood. Her dad did keep a lot from her.  Assassins, Templars, ancient artifacts, family secrets..

She snapped out of her thoughts when she felt someone tugging on her black jacket. "Clara is waiting for you."

Carina nodded as she pushed herself off the wall. Pulling out some coins from her pocket, she handed them to the urchin. "Go buy yourself a treat."

"Thanks, miss!"

She smiled as the kid left. Straightening her jacket, she approached Clara. "As you can see, I did what I promised."

"So I heard," Clara said. "Fine, I guess I can trust you."

Carina kept her eyes on the girl as she walked towards the Blighter. "The gang leaders are Jacob and Evie Frye, but it's mainly Jacobs gang."

Carina hummed. So she was right. Huffing a laugh, she nodded. "That's all I needed to know. Thank you."

Clara nodded, "Anything else?"

"No, that was all." Carina pulled out her grappling gun. "If you ever need anything and can't find me, ask for Abigail Summers."

She shot her hook up onto the top of the building. Once Carina was out of sight, a figure approached Clara.

"Thank you, Clara."

"No problem, Miss Frye."

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Estas probando mi paciencia nina - You are trying my patience girl  
> *Eso me recuerda - That reminds me


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: August 2019

**Kenway Mansion, Queen Anne's Square, London**

 

After Jennifer Scott's death, the Templars bought Kenway Mansion, which Miss Thorne used for her work. It was now a Templar stronghold.

Carina had been there a couple of times, mostly when her boss wanted her to focus on locating and studying Pieces of Eden. But the history of the place never failed to amaze her. Whenever she could, she would investigate the mansion and learn its secrets. 

But today she had no time for that. Today she had to focus her time and attention on reading books. And so far, she had found nothing of interest.

Sighing, Carina tossed the book in her hands across the couch. Throwing her head back, she groaned. There was nothing of interest in those journals, so why was she in charge of reading them.

Carina reached over for another book but stopped upon noticing Abigail and a Templar, Jonathan, carrying a crate into the room. Sitting up, she glared at the box before sliding off the couch.

"Let me guess," she said, walking over to the two Templars. "More books."

Abigail rolled her eyes as she chuckled, "No, it's body parts."

"That would be more interesting," Carina replied, clearing the table for the crate. "Anything is more interesting than books right now."

"Is that complaining I'm hearing?" Jonathan asked jokingly.

Carina scoffed, "You should listen to what everyone else is saying."

The Templar shook his head as he pried open the crate. "These are books, journals, and documents are from an assassin stationed here in London a couple of years ago."

Abigail picked one of the papers from the box and read from it, "Sebastian, an assassin from America, stationed in London. While his time in London, the Order found that he was investigating several Pieces of Eden."

Carina took the paper from her friend and skimmed through it. "Apples, shrouds, temples... lady and gent, we may have found something."

"We?!? You didn't find anything!"

"No, but I'm the one reading them so out you go," Carina said, waving the duo away. Jonathan scoffed as he followed a laughing Abigail out of the room.

"Remember to report everything back to Miss Throne," he said before closing the door.

Carina mumbled a "sure" as she searched the box. Taking some books out of the crate, she quickly skimmed through them but placed them aside when they proved not useful.

As she sorted out some documents, an emblem caught her eye. Taking everything out of the crate, she carefully picked up the journal. She ran her fingers over the design, a feeling of familiarity coming from it.

Opening the journal, she gasped upon reading the name of the owner. Before she could read any more, the distant sound of music stopped her.

Shoving the journal into her inner jacket pocket, she approached the door and opened it a bit. Peeking out into the hall, she squinted upon noticing the patrols were missing.

Pulling the door open, Carina stepped out into the hall. Following the music downstairs, she made her way to the right wing where she bumped into Lucy and another Templar.

"Miss Ward, shouldn't you be working?"

Carina nodded, "Yes, ma'am, but I heard the music, and the patrol is missing from the second floor."

Lucy hummed. "You heard the music come from this room?" she asked the Templar accompanying her.

"Yes, ma'am."

The Templars entered the room and immediately noticed something out of place. 

"That opening wasn't there before."

As Lucy finished speaking, the opening began to shut itself.

"It's closing!"

"No shit," Carina mumbled.

"Look for another opening! Now!"

Carina and the Templar ran out of the Mansion and searched but found nothing. Cursing under her breath, she returned to the Mansion with the bad news

* * *

After getting orders from Lucy to keep an eye out for the assassins, Carina made her way home. Home, a small flat she shared with Abigail and Jonathan in Southwark. And that's where she would've been if said friends didn't drag her away.

She loved her friends she did. But recently, they were all starting to annoy her a bit.

Ever since Carina encountered the assassins, Abigail was acting strange. And it worried her. Jonathan, on the other hand, was showing a lot more interest in Carina; whether it was asking her about missions and such or keeping an eye on her. It was just weird.

But now that she had both of them in front of her, she could tell they were scheming something. She glanced at them as she took a drink from her bottle. Raising her brow as she caught Jonathan's eye, he just shrugged as a drunk Blighter fell against him. Choking back a laugh, Carina lowered her drink and leaned across the table and flicked his nose.

"What are you? Five?" he asked as he pushed the girl back into her seat.

Carina snorted as she fell into her seat. "No, but I'm bored. And tired."

Jonathan laughed as he nudged Abigail with his shoulder. "Your child is bored."

"My what now?" Abigail asked as she glanced over the crowd in the pub.

"Your child," He answered as he followed Abigail's gaze. Carina huffed. She alternated her gaze between her friends before pulling out the journal from earlier from her jacket. Sliding the now empty bottle across the table to Jonathan, Carina placed the journal on the table and opened it.

The journal was like any other; the only difference is that this one had the assassin emblem on the cover. Tracing the words on the first page, Carina started reading its contents.

_ 1858- _

_ First day in London. Carina is upset, but there isn't much I could do. I've met with Ghost and Ethan and talked about our plans. I am to continue Carina's training in secret here while also keeping an eye out on our targets. I'm also to search for Pieces of Eden. I wished Sophia were here. She has more knowledge of those that came before than I. I should've paid attention to my lessons with Grandma Alexis. I should've apologized before leaving. In the morning I'll go over my notes on- _

"Oi!"

Carina jumped from her seat as Abigail waved her hand in front of her. "Jesus Christ, what?"

Abigail rolled her eyes as Jonathan took the journal from Carina. "We've been trying to get your attention for a while. What were you reading?"

He opened the journal and began flipping through the pages. "This looks familiar..."

"It's nothing! Just a book from home!"

Abigail narrowed her eyes at Carina before taking the journal from Jonathan. "Our books don't have assassin emblems, Cari."

Carina's eyes widened. "I have no clue what you mean..."

Jonathan put the journal back on the table as he leaned forward, and said low enough for just the three of them to listen, "You stole this from the mansion, didn't you, Cari?"

"Stole it from the crate I bet."

Her face paled as she shook her head. "Nope, I wouldn't steal from Miss Throne."

"Mhm."

Carina gulped as her friends leaned back into their seats. Side-eyeing Carina, Abigail leaned over to Jonathan and whispered something to him. Jonathan shrugged. Carina knew she was fucked. Either they told Lucy about the journal, or Carina would have to. She would rather die.

She could lie about that journal, but if Lucy found out, then she would be truly fucked. 

After a while, Abigail and Jonathan stopped their whispering and turned towards Carina. Jonathan leaned back and pushed the journal towards his friend. Carina gave him a puzzled look but took the journal.

"We won't tell the boss," he started. Now Carina was even more confused and scared. "We won't tell them if-"

"You come with us to Whitechapel Station," Abigail finished.

What are these two planning, she thought. She thought about the proposal. After a minute, she nodded. "Fine, when?"

Jonathan and Abigail smiled. "In two days. Bring your blade thingy and make sure no one follows you. Don't need anyone ratting us out."

Carina nodded her gaze on the table. Sliding out of his seat, Jonathan ruffled Carina's hair as he made his way to the pub's exit. "Remember our deal!" he shouted over the noise.

Sighing, she let her head fall onto the table, causing Abigail to jump back a little. "What are you two dragging me into?"

Abigail smirked. "It's a secret."

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know all these say edited on June or August and they were posted on October. I was in Mexico for two months then school came and hit like a bus. And I have to prep for college and finish some projects. So... yeah. Chapter six out either later tonight or tomorrow. PEACE!


	6. Chapter 6

"I am starting to regret this," Carina declared, glaring at the smiling adults sitting next to her. Jonathan and Abigail just laughed at their friend's dismay. 

"If we're honest," Jonathan said, patting her head, "We didn't think you'd show up."

Carina's faced bunched up in confusion as she shook his hand off her head.  _ Why wouldn't I come? I was threatened to come.  _ But instead of telling him what she thought, she stayed silent. 

"Aww, you hurt her feelings!" Abigail exclaimed. Carina huffed in response, deciding to lean her head against the window. As her friends laughed and joked, she stared out the window at the passing city. 

The minute she set foot in Whitechapel train station, Jonathan and Abigail dragged her onto a train. Didn't tell her anything, no destination or goal just shoved her onto the train. 

Sighing, she turned her head to look at her friends. Jonathan was a strange bloke in her eyes. He was always hiding secrets and meeting peculiar people. Whenever he was around high commanding Templars or Blighters, he looked nervous. Fidgeting, answering questions in riddles, and avoiding eye contact until they left. 

The one thing that attracted her to him was his captivating copper-colored eyes and how they held a mystery. Carina has always been a curious girl, so to see him hiding something that could potentially be dangerous got her attention. 

Abigail, on the other hand, was an open book. She wasn't one to have secrets. She occasionally did have some, but they were relatively harmless. 

Taking a deep breath, she took her head off the window and started messing with her hidden blade. "So..." 

Abigail and Jonathan stopped talking and turned towards her. "Yes?"

"Will this take long? Starrick's ward has to attend Dr. Elliotson's, um,  _ exhibit  _ later."

Jonathan boo'd before Abigail smacked his shoulder. "An hour or two if we run into no trouble."

Carina hummed as she gave her friends a confused look. "Do I not get a hint to where we're going?"

"Nope." 

"Not even an address?"

"No."

Pouting, she returned to looking out the window. Not even ten minutes later they had arrived at Waterloo station, from there they made their way to Lambeth. 

* * *

Carina's eyebrow raised in confusion as the trio approached a burned down building. As she was about to ask her friends something, Abigail announced that she had a meeting to attend to and left Carina and Jonathan alone. Sighing, the Templar turned towards Jonathan and gave him a look saying  _ what-the-fuck-is-happening. _

Rubbing the back of his neck as he avoided Carina's eye, he took her hand and led her inside the burnt building, avoiding the seemly dangerous parts. After they were in what seemed to be a study, he let her go, making way towards the furthest corner of the room. 

"Jonathan?"

He moved some beams out of the way and crouched down, holding his hand out as he asked for a knife. Carina reluctantly gave it to him. Taking several steps back, she observed as her friend used the knife to lift one of the floorboards. 

Jonathan placed the knife on the floor before pulling out a small chest from the floor. He slid the chest towards Carina as he stood back up. 

"I'll answer any questions you have later, but the contents of the chest should answer the majority of them," he said, handing Carina the knife back. She nodded, her gaze never leaving the chest. "I'll be outside when you're ready to leave." 

Jonathan looked at her with pity as he left the building. 

All Carina could do at the moment was stare at the chest. Flashes of memories passed through her mind the longer she stared at it. 

She kneeled in front of the chest, running her fingers over it. Using her forearm, she wiped the dust off, revealing the same symbol that was on the journal. Taking her knife, she placed it between the lid and the body and pried it open. 

The first thing she saw was an arm bracer like the one she owned, but slightly bigger and fancier. She took it out and placed it to the side to inspect it later. 

By the time she had finished looking through the chests contents, her eyes were red and puffy, her cheeks stained with tear streaks. Her hands shook as she closed the chest, all the papers, photographs, journals back inside. The only thing left out was the bracer. 

Using the back of her hand, she wiped all traces of tears away from her face as she stood up, bracer in hand. Just as she made to leave, she glanced at the chest. Sighing, she shoved the bracer in her pocket and picked the chest from the floor.

_ " _ This could be of use," she murmured to herself, cradling the chest close to her as she left her old home. 

* * *

The carriage ride to Southwark was bumpy and quiet. Carina was sitting opposite of Jonathan, who was staring at her in concern. Ever since they left, Carina hadn't let go of the chest. Jonathan was concerned. 

Ever since they left, she'd been quieter than usual. The silence lasted until they got to their shared flat. Abigail was already there waiting for them by the time the duo arrived. 

Before anyone could ask any questions, Carina left to her room, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Abigail looked at Jonathan then at the direction Carina left. "What's that about?"

Jonathan sighed. "I... I hate you..."

"That bad?"

"That bad."

In her room, Carina had placed the chest on her bed, the bracer laid next to it. She stared at the objects, her mind blank. Deciding to deal with all this later, she took the chest and bracer and slipped them under her bed. 

Right now, she had an event to worry about. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue what I wrote

Carina decided to go to Lambeth Asylum by herself. According to Jonathan and Abigail, it was a terrible idea. But Carina welcomed bad ideas when she was done and tired of life's bullshit.

The asylum had always scared Carina. She didn't know why, but it just did.

After getting out of the carriage, she paid the driver then made her way to the main doors of the asylum. She squinted her eyes in confusion when she saw two green uniforms. Rook uniforms. Muttering a "Good evening" as she walked past them, she knocked on the doors as the Rooks just leaned on the wall and looked anywhere but at her.

If it were any other day, she would've talked to them. Not very Templar-y, but befriending the enemy was one of her jobs. But she doubted they were dumb enough to fall for that trick.

When the door opened, she was met by one of the asylum's doctors. "Miss Starrick, right on time. Dr. Elliotson would like to speak with you before starting."

Carina forced a smile on her face as she walked in, feeling the gaze of the two gang members on her. "Lets not keeping him waiting then."

As the man escorted Carina to the office of Dr. Elliotson, she looked around, taking in every entrance and exit. Patrols were everywhere, making sure there was no trouble at all. But for some reason, she was jumpy. Brushing it off as being tired from crying earlier, she continued following the man, deciding to listen to what he was saying. She nodded and hummed occasionally.

Once in the doctors' office, the man returned to his duties as Elliotson approached the young girl. "Ah, miss Starrick, I didn't think you would come," The doctor said.

Carina shrugged her shoulders, her eyes wandering around the office. "I wasn't sure either, but I had nothing better to do. And I must keep appearances."

Elliotson laughed as he led Carina out of the office. "I hope this report proves that my research will help the order."

"That all depends on your performance, Doctor," Carina responded. As the two approached the room where the performance was to take place, Elliotson had another guard escort the girl to her to the viewing area. As she entered, her eyes widened at seeing the number of people that were to witness this madness.

At her place, she took off her gloves and adjusted the hat that Abigail made her wear. She wasn't a fan of hats, but when Abigail got involved in her fashion sense, she didn't dare argue. Better let her have her way than argue about nonsense.

She also let Abigail choose the dress she was wearing. Said girl chose a black and red bustle dress. It was beautiful.

As the performance started, Carina let her mind wander. She was never a fan of Doctor Elliotson, but Starrick had her attend any events he had. A way to keep appearances, he told her when she first asked.

She snapped out of her thoughts as she heard some gasps. Her eyes focused on the person squirming on the table. She gagged when Elliotson put an instrument into the man's head.

* * *

Outside the asylum, the wind was picking up speed as the storm approached.

Jacob met Charles Darwin outside the gates of the asylum. He approached the older man as he struggled to keep his umbrella by his side. Once Darwin noticed him, he let the thing go. "Mr. Frye! I trust that you had a productive meeting with Mr. Owen?"

"Oh yes, we had a most wonderful chat. I've found the man behind Starrick's Soothing Syrup is John Elliotson."

"Dr. Elliotson?" Darwin said as he took several steps away from the assassin. "I haven't heard that name in a long while. He was a brilliant heart specialist, until he became obsessed with phrenology and mesmerism." He turned towards the assassin, his hands clasped behind his back. "It ruined his career."

"Well, how shall we proceed?" the man asked.

Jacob put his hand in front of him as he leaned a bit back. "Oh, with all respect, Mr. Darwin, I believe I should proceed alone. After all, we wouldn't want to attract any... 'unwanted attention'."

"Sounds very wise." Darwin then patted the assassin's shoulder before leaning back saying, "Good luck my boy."

Right as he made way to leave, Darwin turned back around. "Oh, and, Mr. Frye, should you find yourself with any free time, please, do call on me."

Jacob rolled his eyes as he turned towards the large building. He made his way towards the front doors, where two of his Rooks were waiting for him. They informed their boss on every person who went in and out and what was going on. "Starrick's ward is here too," the biggest of the two said, as they finished their report.

Jacob nodded and said his thanks as he started to climb the building deciding to get in through a window instead of the door. Once inside, he took note of the guards patrolling the main room, tagging them with his eagle vision.

Being as cautious as he could, Jacob snuck behind one of the patrols and knocked him out before doing the same to rest on the second floor. When the second floor was clear he made his way down to the 'hospital' part of the asylum.

Here the walls were white and blue, there were wheelchairs scattered around, and some of the halls were badly lit. Making his way to the center of the place, he found a window with a bloody handprint. He peered through and found who he was looking for.

Dr. Elliotson pulled out the instrument as previously convulsing test subject stopped convulsing. Placing it on the table, he turned to address the audience. "Well, as you've just witnessed, the applicant of too much pressure can sometimes result in... unexpected outcomes."

"Unfortunately, it appears I've ruined the organ."

Carina cursed under her breath as she averted her gaze. "This is horrific," she mumbled to herself.

Looking up across the room, she noticed a figure looming by the window, peering down at the doctor. Brushing it off as one of the guards, she turned her attention to the audience as the figure left.

It wasn't long before a cadaver was wheeled into the room. As the man left the room, Elliotson turned towards the audience, "We will continue our experiment shortly."

"In a moment, we will compare the brains of our two specimens. And since both specimens had a propensity towards violent behavior, we should see similar protrusions in specific parts of their brains."

Before Elloitson could continue, the 'cadaver' jumped from the table. The crowd gasped as the person stabbed the doctor. Carina's eyes widened as the doctor was lowered to the ground by the assassin.

As Jacob lowered Elliotson's body, the man began to speak. "At last it ends... Yet I can only think of beginnings... A better tomorrow forged with the blood of visionaries.

"All I see is the blood of a lunatic."

"Do you truly believe murdering an old man will stop humanity's Great Architect? Crawford Starrick has a glorious design for mankind!"

"Designs are meant to be broken."

"You are a child... A child who believes he can solve all of the world's woes with a flick of a blade... Have you ever pondered the consequences of your actions, Jacob Frye? Or did your father teach you nothing?"

Jacob glared at the doctor as he took his final breath. Taking his handkerchief, he swiped the man's neck, proof of his death. As he stood up, several exclamations from the audience reached him.

As the assassin ran into the corridor, Carina quickly followed. Before any of the guards could stop Jacob, Carina ran up to his side and took his arm, pulling him closer to her.

"He's with me," she proclaimed as the assassin stared at her.

"Miss..."

"Shouldn't you be looking for Doctor Elliotson's killer?!? GO!"

The guards apologized as they ran past the couple. One they were out of range, she looked up at Jacob and sighed. "Just... just follow my lead."

She took her arm and linked elbows with him, walking at a slow pace as to not attract attention to themselves. Jacob complied.

This was not how Carina expected to see him. But she should've known Elliotson was a target, but somehow it slipped her mind.

As they made their way to the front doors, she glared at every guard who approached them. Jacob grinned as he saw the guards cowered at the smaller girls' glare.

Outside, Carina unlinked their arms, opting to grab his forearm, dragging him out of the gates. Once they were a distance away, she let him go, taking several steps away from the assassin, hugging herself as she looked down at the ground. "Jacob."

"Cari."

Carina giggled sadly. "We're enemies, and you're calling me by my childhood nickname?"

Jacob frowned. This wasn't the Carina he grew up with, but it has been years. And he didn't know what she'd been through after leaving Crawley. "It wasn't your idea to become enemies."

Carina sighed. He had a point. "I guess so..."

As Jacob took a step towards her, she took a step back. He sighed. "It was nice seeing you again." He turned to leave, but stop when she called out his name.

He turned to face her, she looked hesitant but determined. "Yes?"

"I have some books, you and Evie might find useful. They were Sebastian's."

"Your dads'?"

She nodded. "He hid them before the attack. I have them... but not with me."

After a pause, she continued, "I want you to have them. I have no use for them."

The duo stood in their place as the wind picked up speed around them. No one said a word or moved a muscle until Jacob approached the shivering girl and pulled her into a hug. "I'll meet you at the Tower of London at noon if you want."

Carina nodded. "I'll see you then."

She let go of Jacob and made her way back home.

After arriving home, the girl was dragged back out and taken to see her guardian.

When she arrived, she was lead to his office, but instead of going in, she decided to linger outside a bit to collect her thoughts and to avoid the yelling. As the yelling calmed down she sneaked inside as to not interrupt Starrick.

Upon noticing Lucy, she waved and gave her a small smile, which was returned with a nod. Taking a deep breath, she let her mind wander to the events that happened earlier that night. There was no doubt Starrick would question her about Elliotson's death.

As the Grandmaster neared the end of his speech, Lucy walked across the room to serve herself some tea. Carina just smiled. She knew Starrick and Lucy were fairly close.

"-- very city that works day and night so that we may drink this. This miracle. This tea."

As Starrick finished his speech, Lucy took her cup of tea and approached the desk. "I am nearing the end of my research. Our beloved London shall not suffer such a bothersome fool for much longer."

"And what of this sister I've heard of? Miss Frye?"

"Miss Frye shall be gutted."

Carina grimaced as Lucy took a sip of her tea. Maybe she could warn the assassin tomorrow if she saw her. Maybe.

"Soon enough," the Templar added, once she finished sipping her tea. 

"Delicious."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some more Ali, Alex, and Ezra as I figure out what I'm doing.

Ezra slipped the VR thing off and placed it on the animus. Groaning, she rubbed her tired eyes and slipped off the machine. Leaning back on the Animus to prevent herself from falling, she looked around the room. 

Over the past few weeks, the room didn't change at all. It was still bland and boring, according to Ezra. But according to Alexander, the room was adequate for its purpose. Alicia didn't care at all, she just wanted them to stop arguing. 

After the dizziness stopped she pushed herself off the animus and dragged herself to Alicia's desk. 

Alicia looked up from her computer as Ezra dropped onto the chair across from her. "Tired?"

"Very. Are we almost done?"

Alicia sighed. "Almost. We just need to locate the journal Carina had."

Ezra groaned and cried as she made herself slip off the chair. "Which one!?! She has like five!"

Grinning, she took a photo from her case file and slid it the assassin. "This is the journal we need. Seem familiar?"

Sliding back up the chair, Ezra took the photo and glanced at it before a flash of recognition appeared on her face. "Oh, _that_ journal. I thought it was going to be one of the journals in the box. Wait. It still exists!"

Alicia laughed as she took the photo back from Ezra. "Yes, but we don't know where it is. Some searching said it's in London, but some are theorizing that it's in America." 

"Why would it be in America?" 

Gathering the case file and some more papers, Alicia stood from her seat and walked around the desk to Ezra. "You never looked at your ancestry, have you?"

Ezra shook her head as she stood up. "Didn't think it was that important."

"In your case, it is."

The girl huffed as she followed the doctor to the rooms only exit. "Going somewhere?"

Alicia stopped. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at her. "Mandatory meeting. I'll be back in an hour. In the meantime, why don't you get some sleep? I'll send someone with some food shortly."

Sighing, Ezra nodded and left to her room as Alicia left. 

After hearing the door shut, Ezra peeks her head out of the doorway of her room. "Finally."

Running to the main door, she tried listening for any sound indicating that someone was coming, but heard none. Once the coast was clear, she ran to the computer. Time to do some hacking.

* * *

Ezra soon found out you can't hack anything if you don't have the password to the computer. 

After spending half an hour looking for the password among the loose papers and notepads on the desk, she gave up. Instead, she decided to bang her head against the glass table, softly.

As she continued to bang her head, Alexander entered the room. At first, he was concerned as to _why_ the assassin was at his sister's desk. Then he saw her being an idiot. 

"What the hell are you doing?" he growled. Ezra stopped what she was doing and looked up at him. "Well?"

Keeping eye contact, she said, "Killing my brain cells so you can't use them." Then she continued on her activity. 

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Alexander counted to ten in his mind. 

Ever since Ezra had met Alexander, she'd been a massive pain in the ass for him. Every time he would enter the room, the assassin would do or say something idiotic. And every time he would ask Alicia to do something about it, she would wave him off saying, "She's a teenager, how do you want her to act?"

Then the assassin would pip in saying, "Yeah! And besides, you're not my dad. So don't tell me how to act." 

He would never admit this, but it hurt him hearing her say that. But she was right. He wasn't her dad, never was, never will be. The order comes first. 

After a couple of seconds of "killing brain cells", Alexander stomped over to the table and picked Ezra up by the scruff of her neck, causing the girl to yelp. He dropped her onto the ground and walked away as Ezra hissed. 

 _What the hell is wrong with her,_ he thought as he felt a headache coming. Running his fingers through his brown hair, he turned to face Ezra, who was glaring at him. 

"Until Alicia comes back you are to stay in your room. Understand?"

Deciding she didn't want any more trouble, she obliged. But not before flipping him off and blowing a raspberry. 

_This is going to be a long day._

* * *

After the meeting, Alicia went back to the room to check on Ezra and to let her know she would have a break. 

The meeting took longer than she anticipated, and Sofia, her boss, wanted results immediately. She didn't want the assassin there longer than needed, not after what happened with Callum and her father. 

The entire meeting was a mess. Every time Alicia brought up the fact that if she forced Ezra in the animus longer than necessary, things wouldn't go as planned. But of course, her argument was shut down. They don't need the girl, just some of her DNA. The doctor knew that. She also knew stuff _they_ didn't. 

Once she made sure the assassin was alive and in her room, she left the room and headed to the building's garage. 

Stifling a yawn, she unlocked her vehicle and entered. 

Placing her stuff in the passenger seat, she sighed. Work was tiring her out too much. 

As she adjusted her rearview mirror, she yelped and jumped in her seat upon noticing a person in her backseat. Said person, just smirked and laughed at her reaction. 

"Ali! You always fall for this trick!" they exclaimed, removing their hood. Alicia groaned as she left her head fall on the steering wheel. 

"Idiota. What if I was driving!?!? Then what!?!" 

They shrugged as they urged the doctor to start driving. Cursing them under her breath, she sat up and started the car. 

As Alicia drove away from Abstergo, the assassin looked over the files she had in the passenger seat. 

The entire ride to a secluded place in town was quiet. The assassin didn't speak, and neither did Alicia. They knew what had to happen. 

"How much longer can you stall?" The assassin asked. 

Alicia sighed. If she was honest with herself, she didn't know. But she didn't tell them that. "Probably a week or two. Until they retrieve the journal."

The assassin hummed. "Where is it?"

Alicia huffed as she glared at the assassin. "Have you not been reading my emails? It's either in America or London."

"Oh.... my bad."

Alicia just shook her head as she laughed. She was tired. Tired of the mission and tired of the _lies._ She missed her family. 

The assassin climbed over to the front passenger seat, careful to not hit Alicia. Looking out the windows, she made sure they were alone before pulling Alicia in for a hug. 

Alicia laid her head against the assassin's chest as she wrapped her arms around the assassin. Then she began to cry. 

They didn't let go of each other until Alicia stopped crying. But even then, they didn't pull apart. Until Alicia noticed something, "Is that my hoodie?" 

The assassin blushed but said nothing. "Entonces si es! Ladrona!"

After a small moment of silence, they both laughed. 

Once they managed to stop, Alicia leaned towards the assassin and pressed a kiss on their lips. "What was that for?" they murmured as Alicia pulled away a bit.

"I miss you, Angie."

"I miss you too, mariposa."

Alicia snorted at the pet name and leaned back. "The sooner we finish this... No, the sooner we get Ezra out and away from Abstergo, the sooner we can go home."

Angelica agreed. But they needed that amulet. "I'll let you go before your brother sends his guard dogs to hunt you down."

Before Alicia could say anything, Angelica kissed her then left.

* * *

Ezra was up before Alexander and Alicia arrived. 

Ever since she was captured, she'd been trying to figure out a way to escape. She was still trying to figure out how the Templars found her. As she did that, she did some light training before going into the animus. 

That was part of her schedule now. Wake up, try to solve her two main problems, exercise, shower, wait for Ali, eat, animus. Then when she came out of the animus, eat, shower, sleep, and if she had time, try to get into Alicia's computer. That was her daily schedule now. 

She rarely left the room. And if she did, she was under heavy surveillance. 

Once she finished with part four of her routine, she laid on the twin bed, staring at the ceiling. She let her mind drift back to a time she thought Templars were nothing more than a scary story. 

The next thing she knew, she was on the floor. 

"This isn't time for daydreaming, Aras."

Ezra hissed in pain as she pushed herself off the ground. She didn't say anything, she just pushed past Alexander as she stomped out of the room towards the animus. "Then let's get to work."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEEEEELLLLLLLOOOOOO  
> Hi, so I don't know if I've told you guys but you can find me on tumblr under assassins-and-templars.  
> You guys can like send me messages, questions about the characters and/or about the fic if you want  
> And I just want to thank you for reading. It means a lot to me because I usually end up deleting long fics like this one after chapter 5 because I get really insecure.  
> Also! Ch. 9 will be up sooner than you think.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Hopefully


End file.
